For Better or For Worse
by SVUobsessor
Summary: A new partnership to the SVU squad compromises the squad’s safety. Will this bring Elliot and Olivia closer or pull them apart? Is it for better or for worse? Definitely EO...review please!


Summary: A new partnership to the SVU squad compromises the squad's safety. Will this bring Elliot and Olivia closer or pull them apart?

Duo Threat

Chapter Uno

The Sigh

"Theodore Jacobs?" Olivia said with question in her voice.

"That's an interesting name." Elliot stated, "It sounds familiar."

They were in the file room going through case files.

"I didn't think we were that over loaded to need two new detectives." Olivia said looking through the resumes that Cragen just happened to leave in the file room.

"I don't think we do. Cragen was talking to Munch about two applicants being overqualified and the sex crimes budget being expanded through some foundation. He said we might get two marshals."

"Wow," Olivia said, "For some reason I don't think that will be a walk in the park."

"We'll see."

Olivia was looking through the file she had been looking at for the past ten minutes. It was the thickest file in the packet, and the only envelope with two manila folders in it. She knew the position wasn't even open anymore. Theodore Jacobs and Asai Marquise were already hired. They were two U.S. Marshalls and they were coming…for better or for worse.

Little did Olivia know that she was more than correct, it wasn't going to be a 'walk in the park'. The addition to the squad would lead her into the best and worst days of her life.

0-0-0-0-0

Asai Marquise jumped off the helicopter in her military garb and her bulletproof vest. Theodore followed soon after, he spent one year in the navy before he was recruited into the U.S. Marshalls Service. His garb wasn't as fancy so he just wore a nice suit.

Asai looked back and smiled at Theo, her long blond hair swirling annoyingly around her. The door that led down to the police station opened and Captain Cragen, dressed to kill much like Marquise stepped out onto the landing. Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler followed.

The groups emerged in a bout of shaking hands and exchanging greetings. Cragen welcomed them to follow him downstairs.

0-0-0-0-0

Asai walked around the interrogation room of the Special Victims Unit. Theo sat in his chair quietly writing down observations, notes, tasks he had to complete now that he was in Manhattan.

Asai exhaled. "I hope we still get paid the same because this is a lot different than HQ." She tried to make light of the situation with a joke.

"Asai sweetheart be nice."

"I actually envy these people. It isn't half as busy and tension filled as HQ. That Benson and Stabler, they look happy."

"You're not happy?" Theo asked.

"You know I'm happy. I just need more vacation, time to breathe." Asai explained, "Time to spend with you."

"I know." Theodore nodded.

"I want to redesign this room. It needs something besides neutral colors." Asai said surveying her options.

"Sai, it's an interrogation room." Theodore said, "It's not meant to be comfortable."

"A calming blue never hurt anyone." Asai stated, "It may reduce violence in here."

Theodore slightly shook his head, careful to not let his girlfriend see.

0-0-0-0-0

Olivia and Elliot stood waiting for Cragen to come back from talking to a disgruntled victim of the duo Munch and Fin.

Elliot looked through the glass at the new competition. He liked the fact that this new guy was infatuated with his own partner and not Olivia. When the guy first walked in Elliot was intimidated.

Theo was about two more inches tall, and just as buff as Elliot. He had caught Olivia sneaking glances at his stature. He didn't appreciate that, but what could he do?

Olivia sighed next to him.

"Their names are so…unique." Olivia said quietly.

"Yeah," Elliot stated, he was thinking that their relationship was too. What if Asai wasn't really interested? What if Olivia could steal Theo away without Asai even caring?

"I mean Theo," Olivia stated, "What a name."

Elliot pondered that comment for a second. "Is he your type?" Elliot asked.

He didn't mean to ask, he sort of just did.

Olivia looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She pressed her teeth together gently trying to figure out what he was insinuating. How do you answer a question like that?

"He's attractive Elliot, but look at him. He is calmly writing notes in that book like nothing else matters. His personality already irritates me."

Elliot watched as he wrote something and Asai peered over his shoulder and giggled.

"What…" Elliot cut himself off this time.

Olivia looked over, with a look that told him to ask the question.

"What is…your type?" Elliot asked her.

"I don't know El. The only guy I get a long with on a regular basis is you." She paused to let out a sigh. "I guess you're my type."

Cragen walked in. "Next time I'll be sure to knock on the door frame to make sure I don't interrupt your sentimental moment. Let's go we've got a lot of briefing to do."

Olivia's eyes widened slightly. She glanced over to Elliot before walking around him and following Cragen into the room. Elliot looked at Theo before he followed Liv. Where did he know that guy from? He would soon find out.


End file.
